


Lily's Cuddly Teddy Bear

by storm_8



Series: Joys of Motherhood [37]
Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_8/pseuds/storm_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It became a sort of family joke: baby Lily liked her older sister better than she did her mothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lily's Cuddly Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or its characters. I merely borrow them for everyone's enjoyment.  
> I do own the original characters: I am quite fond of them!  
> All mistakes are mine.

Lily Thomas-Boxer was a cute little redhead child who fussed a lot, liked to be the center of attention, thus having her aunts and mothers (especially Lindsay) wrapped around her little finger and was Ashley’s favourite person in the world.

At two years of age, the brunette toddler had taken up the role of big sister quite naturally. She grinned widely at the baby, played with her, told her stories and always managed to stop her fussing and crying when she was unhappy.

It became a sort of family joke: baby Lily liked her older sister better than she did her mothers.

******

 

Ashley sat on her mothers’ bed, legs dangling from the edge, watching curiously, albeit impatiently, as Cindy changed Lily’s diaper. The baby was fussing, feet wiggling in the air and hands trying to get a hold of the woman’s fingers.

“Mama!” The brunette called from her perch on the bed. “I want Lily!”

The reporter huffed. “Ashley, try to be patient. As soon as she has a new diaper, you can go back to playing with your little sister.” She then turned her gaze to her other daughter. “And you… If you stop fussing around so much I can get this done much quicker.”

The redhead baby just stared at her with big brown eyes and increased her squirming.

Cindy sighed audibly and reached for a new diaper. After a few more tries, she managed to redress her daughter and carried her back to the bed, where the other girl was waiting impatiently. She set the baby down in the middle of the bed, Ashley crawling over and grinning down at her sister.

Lily immediately reached out her small hands to grab at the brunette’s nose, brown eyes alight with happiness.

The older girl giggled and grabbed one of the baby’s wiggling feet. Almost immediately the room was filled with baby laughter, fussing, more giggling and cooing.

Cindy smiled at her two daughters. Just then, two arms wrapped around her waist and a kiss was placed on the back of her neck. The reporter sighed contently and leaned back into her lover’s embrace.

“Ain’t this quite the sight to come home to?” Lindsay whispered, the smile evident in her voice.

“Well, it is far less chaotic than usual… Maybe something’s wrong…”

The brunette chuckled quietly, turned her lover around and kissed her soundly.

The frolicking on the bed stopped when Ashley noticed her brunette mother was home. She shuffled closer to her baby sister and said in a loud whisper: “Ewww, mommy and mama kissing…” That caused Lily to gurgle and roll over into her sister.

Lindsay and Cindy separated, the inspector looking at her daughter with a raised eyebrow. “And just what… _exactly_ … is that supposed to mean?”

The toddler just grinned and hugged the small redhead to her body. “Hi, mommy.”  She then returned her undivided attention to the baby.

The woman huffed in amusement. “I think it’s starting. She’s getting to the age where the parents kissing is just ‘ewww’…” Cindy laughed.

On the bed, Lily was showing signs of tiredness. She yawned and curled further into Ashley’s warm body. One of her hands curled into the older girl’s hair and the other grabbed a finger and held it firmly.

Lindsay’s heart melted at the sight. She released the reporter and walked over to the bed, sitting down next to her brunette daughter. The girl turned her head to look up at her mother with bright eyes full of wonder. “Mommy… Lily sleepy.”

The inspector smiled and ran a hand through Ashley’s unruly hair. “I guess you’re Lily’s cuddly teddy bear now…”

The two year old smiled widely “I take care of Lily!” She proclaimed proudly.

The woman chuckled. Her daughter already had a protective streak a mile wide when it came to her little sister. She bent down to kiss the girl’s forehead and then stood up. She noticed Cindy holding her camera and smiling lovingly at them.

******

 

_Back in the present…_

 

At fourteen years of age, Lily was still a cute redhead girl who still had her mothers and aunts wrapped around her little finger and, despite all the arguing, bickering, pillow fighting and growling about annoying younger sisters, was still Ashley’s favourite person in the world.

Of course the brunette would never admit that out loud to anyone.

But it was obvious to everyone who knew them well. Ashley would get into a fight if Meyers was being an ass and asking her sister out again; she would listen to the redhead complain incessantly about how annoying some of her teachers were, how pompous Meyers’ bimbo girlfriend was; she would jump in front of danger, like she had done a few times already, to keep the other girl safe; she would worry when Lily was ill; she would laugh at the girl’s sometimes illogical logic…

Like she had proclaimed several years before, she took care of her sister.

******

 

Lindsay looked up from the photo album on her lap, when she felt the couch dip and Cindy curl into her side.

“What has got you in such an introspective mood?” The redhead inquired, looping an arm through her lover’s and resting her head on her shoulder.

The inspector smiled and kissed her forehead. “Nothing much really.” She pointed to a particular photo. “Do you remember when this one was taken?”

The reporter smiled fondly. “Yeah. Pretty similar to how they are now, isn’t it?”

Lindsay glanced to her right. Ashley was lying on the carpet on the floor, eyes closed and listening to music on her iPod, with Lily curled into her side, sleeping soundly. A blanket was wrapped loosely around the younger girl and she had a hand fisted in her sister’s sweater, while the brunette ran a hand softly through red curls.

It was Sunday afternoon and it had been raining non-stop all day. They had decided to just stay home and be lazy to the point where Lily had ended up falling asleep an hour before, to the sound of thunder and pelting rain.

The inspector smiled at the sight. “I guess Ash is still Lily’s cuddly teddy bear…”

Cindy chuckled and kissed her lover on the cheek. She grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over them, focusing on the television, while Lindsay went back to reminiscing on the memories captured so perfectly on film.

 


End file.
